El Admirador Secreto de España
by Black-Zola
Summary: Todo empezo con una una carta y un ramo de flores que recibio en plena reunion... cuando se entero de que tenia un admirador secreto.


Iepale gente en el ordenador! esto se me ocurrió en plena clase porque se me quejo un compañero que tenía que escribir algo meloso para la clase. Entonces,lo que os traigo es la versión hetaliana de la queja... pero no se si a mejor o a peor =(

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_El admirador secreto de España_

_(el te ama...y tu?)_

* * *

_acto uno_

_¿como empezó?_

* * *

Antonio se aburría un montón,no,lo siguiente en aquella patética reunión del que sabía que no sacarían nada... incluso dormir le parecía aburrido. Pero de pronto,alguien llamo y entro,con flores y una carta para el, dejando anonadada la sala

_Mi amado España:_

_Tu no sabes quien soy, y no me atrevo a decir mi nombre, por simple miedo. La verdad es que llevo tiempo pensando en como declararme, pero todas las ideas que he tenido, se han quedado en nada por simple miedo,ya que,la verdad,apenas hablamos...seguro que ni te fijaste en mi,pero tranquilo, que ya nos ayudamos una vez, y ya hablamos algunas palabras, con tal de que era feliz así. _

_Pero no se porque, quizás el echo de que estoy muy celoso y enfadado de que dejes que Romano te trate así de mal,porque si yo tuviera la suerte que tiene el de tenerte, te trataría mejor, como te mereces. _

_Porque te amo. Si, te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma. _

_Declararme por una carta me hace sentirme como un imbécil por no decírtelo a la cara. La verdad no se que tienes que hacer con esto... si quieres, acepta las flores, se que te encantan las rosas... pero solo quiero que pienses que te amo por el hecho de que me encanta como eres._

_De verdad, ten en cuenta mi carta..._

_Te amo_

Estaba sonrojado a mas no poder. Todos le miraban. El guardo la carta en su bolsillo y cogió las lindas flores. Olían muy bien. Era la primera vez que tenían con el un detalle como ese. Por eso tenía ese sonrojo brutal. Se levanto y se fue de la sala sin saber que ciertos ojos se fueron con el con cierto disimulo.

* * *

_Acto dos_

_Tierno chocolate Milka_

* * *

Fue llegar a casa y dejar las flores encima de la mesa. Fue a la cocina y cogió un trozo de chocolate Milka con oreo...¡que bueno estaba! Tenía que consultar con su almohada a ver que debía de hacer con ese admirador secreto, ya que seguro que si se lo decía a su hermano, seguro que hacía de detective y lo buscaba. Se tumbo en plancha en el sofá y con la ayuda de sus pies, se quito las zapatillas. Adoraba el echo de que aquel día podía estar solo en casa porque su hija se iba a unos días... quería un poco mas de chocolate. De camino a la cocina, alguien llamo a su puerta. Fue a abrir y se topo con un repartidor,que le hizo firmar un documento pero que no pagara nada. Agarro y le dio una rosa con una caja de bombones justo de Milka, como le gustaba,no, le encantaba!

Abrió la caja y cogió un bombón. Enseguida se lo comió... ¡le encantaban! A parte de los chocolates de Emma,claro estaba... Vio una nota pegada a la caja

"_para un bombón: ni todos los de esta caja juntos son tan dulces y tiernos como tu. Te Amo"_

¡Que ricura! Sonrojado, entro a la casa y a parte de comer los bombones, empezó a pensar quien podría ser.

* * *

_Acto Tres_

_Abraza al peluche_

* * *

Miro por la ventana de su habitación el bonito atardecer de su casa. Miro la hermosa flor antes de besarla. La carta y la nota la verdad era que le habían gustado, a pesar de la torpe caligrafía y que fueran medio espontáneos, pero algunas palabras habían calado en su alma. No pensó que se volvería a emocionar como una colegiala recibiendo cartas. ¿pero que pasaba si al final era una trola? No quería pensar eso.

-¿quien te compró para darme,hermosa rosa? -pregunto a la rosa besándola antes de tirarla por el balcón sin mirar que a bajo, alguien cogía esa rosa y también llevándosela a los labios, imaginando que la rosa eran los labios de Antonio.

Escucho la puerta siendo golpeada y al abrirla,no vio a nadie,miro a bajo y vio algo envuelto con una carta. Miro a ver si estaba en mensajero, pero no encontró a nadie. Abrió ahí mismo el regalo,encontrando un osito de peluche muy mono con un corazón que ponía "te amo" y una nota que ponía "es verdad. No te apagues nunca"

-Que mono!~ -exclamo en alto- ¿pero que es eso de que no me apague?

_No te apagues,mi sol-_se dijo una voz mientras se iba, satisfecho de ver a su amado contento abrazando al peluche

* * *

_Acto Cuatro_

_Petición_

* * *

Los rayos de sol golpearon las ventanas de su habitación, que extrañamente estaba fría. Antonio se puso de pie y cerro la ventana, pensando de que era un torpe por dejarse la ventana de la habitación abierta... ¿no la había cerrado? Al cerrarla, noto que pisaba un papel y al agacharse vio que era una nota. Al abrirla,supo porque no la recordaba...era una carta. Su admirador secreto tenía lo suficiente para entrar a su casa.

"_vente a las 22:00 al parque grande... quiero que sepas quien soy,no aguanto mas" _

¿ya tenía que conocerlo? Tan pronto?suspiro y guardo la nota... quizás era mejor no ir... o ir y acabar con todo ya.

Se arreglo para la ocasión, al final si que iba a ir. Al llegar se quedo ojiplatico al ver quien era

* * *

_Acto Quinto_

_Saber quien era_

* * *

-Iván...-lo nombro- ¿eras tu el de la carta y todo...?-sabiendo lo que decían del ruso, tenía algo de miedo y fascinación por el chico

El chico alto con la bufanda asintió con la cabeza. Le daba algo de vergüenza... la verdad era que su hermana la ayudo un poco para dar grandes pasos...

-Si... es que la verdad es que te amo desde hace tiempo, y verte feliz me servía para toda la vida, pero ese come pasta...el te golpeaba y no lo merecías,quiero hacerte feliz

-No se que decir...la verdad

-te...te dejo pensar...-dijo el ruso mientras que iba a irse

* * *

_Acto Sexto_

_Sentimientos_

* * *

El español evito que se fuera cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de el para abrazarlo sin saber porque. Quizás las cartas con los típicos obsequios amorosos mas escuchar de su propia boca que alguien le amaba...

el ruso lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Por fin el le abrazaba. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, fue a besar sus dulces labios... era mejor que en sus sueños o como había imaginado. El español le respondió, sintiendo como el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor... era una sensación que no pensó que llegaría a experimentar con el ruso, que apenas hablaban... pero daba igual.

-Te amo- dijo al final del beso el español a la vez que el ruso, formando un sonrojo brutal en las dos naciones

Como esta autora es una cortada, no os contara lo que paso después de que pasaran por la puerta de la casa española. Tan solo diré que hubo mucho amor~

* * *

_Acto Séptimo_

_Decírselo al mundo_

* * *

El español entro tarde a la reunión tan relajado como siempre, y se puso en el último sitio disponible que había: al lado del ruso. Hacia ya como un mes que salían a escondidas y nadie sabía de su relación, cosa que enfurecía y llenaba de celos al ruso, ya que el español seguía como antes,cosa que aunque se lo reprochase, nada cambiaba. Hasta que harto, cogió al español y delante de ellos, sin previo aviso, lo beso en la sala delante de ellos.

-El es mio-dijo el ruso abrazando al español que estaba sonrojado como un tomate de los suyos- y quien me lo intente quitar, estará muerto por culpa de mi tubería,¿estamos?

-Deja de montar un pollo- susurro mientras miraba sonrojado a su hermano, que se había quedado como el emoticono de o.O al escuchar la noticia.

* * *

_Último Acto_

_Larga vida por delante_

* * *

Hacía ya tres años que salían juntos y que el mundo lo sabía. Claro estaba que la gente intentaba por todos los medios de convencer al español que lo dejara de mil formas, pero nada, no había forma de que esos dos se separasen. De unas rosas y una carta, a una rosa y unos chocolates, un oso de peluche y al final una carta de quedada que salio bien a una relación que estaba bien. Hasta aquel día:

-¿Que te pasa?

-He estado pensando y...creo...creo...

-No me digas que...?-dejo la pregunta al aire. El español ya se temía que lo peor

-No pienses mal! tan solo que... creo que deberíamos dar un gran paso...

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

* * *

Y ahí lo dejo XD

¿Que pensáis que dira nuestro querido Antonio?

la verdad es que quiero que vosotras me lo respondáis XD

La verdad es que se lo debía a mi clase porque siempre llevo historias de muerte y destrucción y me han dicho: trae algo feliz! Y les traje en versión hetero sin actos y un poco mas puke rainbow masivo con toque de purpurina

espero que os haya gustado ^^

agur^^


End file.
